Childhood sweetheart
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Thanks to Yachiru stealing one of Mayuri's experimental potions, Soi Fon is turned into a 3 year old girl. What will happen with her? What will Yoruichi say when she finds out, and will Soi Fon ever turn back normal? YoruxSoi rated for moments of Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Childhood sweetheart

Chapter 1

Soi Fon sighed at the sight in front of her. How was it possible to place so much paperwork on one small desk? She frowned. Nothing left for her to do than to start working. About 4 hours later she stretched, more or less finished with her work.

It had been a busy 3 months after the war was won, with fixing damages on buildings and such, she thanked god for Inoue Orihime for fixing her arm, as well as the stress relief of Hachigen keeping his promise letting her have her fun for a month with a certain white and green hat wearing jerk. She suddenly looked up as something came running through her window laughing.

"HIYA BEE NINJA CHAN."

Soi sighed. "Kusajishi fuku taicho what are you doing here?"

Yachiru smiled, Soi not liking the fact that she was holding a jar filled with some pink liquidish substance.

"Where did you get that?"

"Scary faces' place."

Soi Fon backed away. "You got that from the 12th squad?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but it looks FUN! And you seemed to need some fun; I don't think I have ever seen you smile."

"You get that thing away from me Kusajishi or else there will be hell to pay" Soi Fon said. No way in hell she was getting near anything that came from the 12th squad unless she could help it.

"CATCH!" Yachiru threw the jar at Soi and ran away laughing.

Soi could do little else than to cover her eyes as the jar hit the wall next to her, the pink liquid covering her from head to toe.

'Uh oh' she though as she felt the world go black around her.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

The other taicho's could do nothing much more than to stare. About an hour or two after the accident there had been called an emergency taicho meeting. No one wondered why, it was clear as day.

"How did this happen?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know" Unohana said sighing. "I was called to the 2nd squad of one of the members, he had walked inside finding Soi Fon taicho looking like this… but how it happened?"

"I think I might be able to shed some light over this", Mayuri said grinning. "About 5 hours ago a substance was stolen from my lab, its effect looks very much like what we are seeing here."

"That still doesn't explain how it got from the 12th to the 2nd" Hitsugaya said frowning.

"Maybe it does," Mayuri said looking over to Kenpachi. "The substance was pink… and Nemu reported seeing Kusajishi fuku taicho hanging around the lab at the time it was stolen."

Kenpachi huffed. "Sounds like Yachiru all right."

"So what do we do?" Kyoraku asked gently shaking his head at the sight in front of him.

Yamamoto huffed. "Kurosotchi taicho, your squad is to drop everything else and work on an antidote. In the mean time, Unohana taicho, she seems to have bonded with you, until further notice you are in charge of her is that clear?"

"Hai sou taicho."

Unohana smiled and looked to the floor, where a small girl stood. She looked around 3 years old, dressed in black. One hand clutched a taicho haori, the other a small black cat plushie.

"Come on Soi Fon, let's go home."

The young girl grinned and walked over to Unohana hugging her legs.

"Hai mommy."

Unohana sighed. This was bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isane blinked. "So you are saying this is Soi Fon taicho?"

"Hai" Unohana said smiling at Soi who had sat down at the floor in her office, entertaining herself with a few blank papers and a bunch of crayons Unohana kept stored away for Yachiru whenever Zaraki came by in a coma and Yachiru refused to go.

"She has been victimized by one of Kurosotchi taicho's experimental potions, and until a cure is found she will most likely be stuck like this."

"Ouch" Isane said. "So where is she going to sleep?"

"My house has a spare room, besides she keeps calling me mom, it wouldn't be wise to let her into anyone else's hand for the moment… although something tells me we should inform Shihouin san."

Unohana looked away from Isane and her musing as she felt a small tug on her haori. Looking down she smiled as she saw Soi Fon clutching it whit her small fingers, the other hand holding her black cat plushie.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

Unohana smiled and bent down to place Soi Fon in her lap. "Hungry already?"

Soi nodded, Isane resisting the urge to hug the girl…woman… damn this was hard.

"Well then maybe we could have auntie Isane to get us some food?"

Soi turned to Isane a small little pout on her face. Isane couldn't resist and hugged Soi Fon.

"Oh my god you are adorable."

"Mommy why is auntie hugging me?" Soi Fon asked, her tone clearly saying she was uncertain how to react to this friendly gesture.

"People who care about each other don't have to give a reason to hug another" Unohana said gently, smiling as Isane let go and walked out with promises to come back with food.

Soi Fon blinked, and then snuggled close to Unohana again. "So Soi Chan, what have you drawn?" Unohana asked.

Soi smiled and climbed off Unohana's lap, running over to pick up her drawing. Unohana blinked as she saw a child's drawing of a family, with her, Soi Fon and unsurprisingly a small black cat.

"It's us mommy" Soi said smiling… then looked uncertain. "Mommy can we get a kitty?"

"Where did that come from?" Unohana asked gently, putting down her paperwork.

"Well I just thought… I don't wanna be a bother to mommy, and I don't have any friends."

Soi Fon looked downcast and Unohana gently took up Soi Fon smiling gently.

"Now now dearie that's not true. You have uncle Ukitake, and uncle Kyoraku."

"But they're old" Soi whined. "I want to play with someone on my age."

Unohana smiled gently. So she was lonely and wanted a cat to play with, and thus not needing to go out and meet new people… typical Soi Fon, even as a child with amnesia she found a way to be near Yoruichi. Although that could solve one of her own problems.

"I'll think about it" Unohana promised, just as Isane walked in with some food.

"What do we say to auntie Isane?" Unohana asked Soi Fon who blinked then looked to Isane who smiled gently.

"Arigato auntie Isane."

"No problem Soi Fon" she said putting down the plate filled with fruits. Isane smiled and turned to Unohana.

"You have patients' taicho, should I watch her for a while?"

Unohana looked down to Soi who tried stuffing the mouth of her black plushie cat with grapes.

"You sure you can handle her?"

"We'll know after I try right?"

"True" Unohana said with a sigh then walked over to Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon, I need to work, can you be a good girl and wait here and play with Auntie Isane?"

Soi Fon made a small pout but nodded.

"Good girl, I won't be long" Unohana said smiling and kissed Soi Fon on the top of her head before walking out with a grateful nod at Isane.

Isane smiled as Unohana left and sat down next to Soi Fon wondering if she should explain to Soi Fon that plushies couldn't eat.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

AN: Wow this fic is popular already I'm amazed. OK this is a slow chapter, will be some better moments in the next chappie promise. Now the part about Soi feeding her plushie is a story based on me from when I was a small girl. I had gotten this cute teddy bear who also functioned as a tape recorder and each time a tape started playing he opened his mouth as if he was talking. So there I was, watching with fascination at the talking teddy, and each time he opened his mouth I stuffed a raisin into mouth. What can I say, he looked hungry. Anyways thanks for watching me, and c ya all around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unohana did her rounds as she usually did, making sure not to stress over the fact that she had a small 3 year old Soi Fon under her care. She sighed and stopped by reception smiling gently to 7th seat Yamada who stood there doing his duty. As she was going to ask him how things went, she turned as she felt someone's presence smiling gently.

"Well hello Komamura taicho, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good," Komamura said bowing gently. "I am here because of Soi Fon taicho… how are you dealing with the new charge?"

"So far so good" Unohana said gently. "She is a quiet child, not that I didn't see that coming. She was like that when she was an adult too. I am worried about how Shihouin san will react to this though."

Komamura nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling that she will want to be close to Soi Fon taicho, no matter what."

"I have an idea" Unohana said smiling gently. "But I might need a distraction…"

"Anno Unohana taicho?"

Unohana turned to see Isane, as well as Soi who were gaping at Komamura.

"What is it?" Unohana asked.

"She wanted to see you" Isane said gently. "I couldn't say no."

Unohana smiled gently at Soi who were still gaping at Komamura. She looked to Unohana and tugged at her haori again for attention. Unohana bent down and Soi Fon gently whispered into her ear.

Unohana smiled gently. "Komamura taicho, do you mind getting a little lower to the floor?"

"Certainly" Komamura said gently wondering where this was heading. Just as he bent down Soi smiled gently and patted his head.

"Doggie" she exclaimed happy.

Komamura laughed.

"Well aren't you a cute one" he said.

Soi Fon decided that his smile meant she could climb onto Komamura's shoulders, still patting his head, Komamura not bothering to object to the fact that she was stroking him against the fur.

Unohana smiled. "Do you mind watching her for a while Komamura taicho? I need to make a call to the living world."

"Of course Unohana taicho" Komamura said with a smile. "It would be my pleasure."

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

"And so you see Yoruichi san I felt it was only fair that you should know what is going on."

Yoruichi could do nothing more than to gape. "Soi Fon has turned into a 3 year old girl?" She asked.

"Hai… now if you want to stay close to her I think I know of a way… she has been asking for a pet cat, so she could have someone to play with while I work… and she isn't really the type to go out and play with other children anyway…"

"I see where this is going" Yoruichi said smiling.

"Don't worry, I'd love to help."

"Then I will see you at the 4th squad by the day?"

"By the hour if I can get Urahara to come out of his bed, the guy is still sleeping. But I will come as soon as possible."

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Unohana smiled gently when she entered her office later on. Soi Fon had apparently had a tiring day, because she had fallen asleep on Unohana's couch. Isane sat watching her gently.

"Has she been asleep for long?"

"No, only for about a minute or two" Isane said gently. "Komamura stayed with her until the end, kids always seem to like him."

Unohana smiled as Soi draped her haori/security blanket over herself, holding her plushie in one hand, gently sucking her thumb.

"I can't get over the fact that she looks so cute" Isane said.

"Are you sure this is the same look at me the wrong way and get hurt Soi Fon taicho that we know."

Unohana opened her mouth to answer as she heard a small scratch on the window.

"Just in time" she said smiling opening the window as Yoruichi entered in all her feline black furred glory.

"Where is she?" She asked.

Unohana pointed to the couch, Yoruichi blinking.

"Please don't wake her up" Isane said. "She needs to sleep."

Yoruichi walked over gently, turning back into her own self, ignoring the protests from Isane because she wasn't wearing anything. She bent down to Soi, who were still sucking her thumb, and held a good grip on her plushie.

Gently she stroked Soi over her bangs and gently kissed her forehead, before she turned back into a cat.

"So she is stuck like this?"

"Apparently, accordingly to Kurosotchi taicho" Unohana said.

Yoruichi nodded and looked towards Soi Fon again. 'This time I won't leave you little bee' she thought to herself. 'I shall wait by your side until you are yourself again.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unohana gently lifted Soi Fon into her arms, Soi Fon only protesting slightly by squirming until she fell into a comfortable daze again.

"Let's get home" Unohana said mostly to Yoruichi who sat on her haunches on Unohana's desk.

Unohana had almost reached her home when Soi Fon stirred and opened her eyes. "Mommy?" She muttered, Unohana smiling gently.

"Go back to sleep honey, we are almost home."

"OK mommy" Soi Fon said smiling gently and got comfortable in Unohana's arms once more. Unohana smiled, entering her apartment a few minutes later.

It wasn't big, but it was cozy. It had a kitchen and a small living room, a bathroom and 2 bedrooms. The garden in the back was big and served as a place of solitude on Unohana's days off.

"I got some of my subordinates to get my spare bedroom ready for Soi Fon" Unohana said to Yoruichi as she walked through the door to Soi's new room.

"Not bad" Yoruichi said, slightly impressed.

The room was small but not too small. The bed was low, and small enough for Soi to sleep in. The room had electric lights in the ceiling, and the floor was adorned with a fluffy carpet for Soi to sit on if she decided to play with some of the toys that were lying around.

Unohana laid Soi down in her bed, the plush cat still tight in her grip, before Unohana gently dragged the covers up to Soi's chin.

"Good night my sweet" she said walking out, letting the door stand open with a small crack in case Soi woke up and got worried not knowing where she was.

"Now then Yoruichi san I don't have too much space, but I can give you a blanket to lie on if you need it."

"That would be great Unohana taicho, thank you" Yoruichi said smiling.

Unohana nodded and walked to get a wrapped blanket. She laid it on the floor upon where she knew the heating cables of the house went through so that Yoruichi would have a warm night.

"Good night Yoruichi San, if you hear Soi waking up, feel free to tell me."

"I will" Yoruichi said lying down settling down. "Good night Retsu, I will see you in the morning."

Unohana nodded and walked into her own room, not closing the door.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

The next morning Yoruichi woke of the moans of a small child waking up. She rose and yawned before sprinting into Unohana's room. Jumping onto her bed she padded up to her face.

"Unohana… Unohana?"

Unohana groaned and opened a bleary eye. "What is it Yoruichi san?"

"I think Soi Fon has woken up."

Unohana sat up Yoruichi trying not to stare as she saw Unohana without her usual braid, dressed in a white night dress.

"Thank you Yoruichi san, stay out of sight for a while ok?"

Yoruichi nodded. Unohana smiled and walked into Soi's room, where Soi was indeed sitting up, looking around her room as she dragged the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning dear, slept well?" Unohana asked.

Soi Fon nodded smiling.

"Then let's get you ready for the day shall we?" Unohana asked.

After getting dressed Unohana used a few minutes of getting Soi into clean clothes, washing her face and combing her hair before she led Soi into the kitchen.

"Now dear, I have a small surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Soi asked, looking curious.

"Close your eyes" Unohana said smiling.

Soi Fon did, Unohana smiling as Yoruichi took her cue, running to Unohana who turned to Soi again.

"Open your eyes."

Soi did and saw Yoruichi, her eyes turning twice as big.

"KITTY" she squealed taking Yoruichi up, which her height and age meant that she held Yoruichi under her front legs, her hind legs still on the floor.

"Meow" came the response from Yoruichi who gave Unohana a look that said 'help me.'

"Soi Fon dear, you are hurting the kitty" Unohana said.

Soi blinked and let the cat go. Yoruichi shaked her head shaking off her dizziness, before gently stepping up to Soi, playing the curious cat. Figuring that it was safe she meowed again before licking Soi's face, Soi laughing happily.

"Now then Soi Fon, we need to have some ground rules" Unohana said gently. "This cat isn't a toy, but a living creature, you mustn't be mad at her if she's too tired to play with you, and when you play with her be gentle ok?"

Soi Fon nodded, gently petting Yoruichi, who responded with purring gently.

"Then sit here and play gently, I will make breakfast."

Soi Fon smiled and sat down scratching Yoruichi behind the ear.

After a while Unohana sat a pair of plates on the kitchen table.

"Come on Soi Fon, breakfast time."

Soi rose from where she had been sitting with Yoruichi, who had laid down on her back, playfully trying to attack Soi Fon's hand, to the young girls delight.

"Now then here you go" Unohana said putting down a bowl of water and a bowl filled with tuna for Yoruichi, gently scratching her behind her ear.

Unohana smiled and sat down as Yoruichi started eating without a protest. "Now then Soi Fon what do we say before we eat?"

"Idatakimasu" Soi Fon said smiling taking her chopsticks and reached for the steamed rice.

Down at the floor Yoruichi smiled gently. Her little bee was too adorable for words sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Yoruichi finished her own breakfast she smiled devious and walked over to the table where Soi and Unohana where eating their own food. She saw Unohana looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but she decided to see how far she could push her limits.

She walked up to Soi and purred, butting her head into Soi's legs. Soi giggled, Unohana sighing.

"Soi Fon dear, no petting the kitty while we eat."

Soi nodded, trying her best to not look sad, Yoruichi sighing. 'Figures that Unohana doesn't approve of feeding pets under the table' she thought for herself, walking over to the sofa and lying down in the sun, pretty pleased at the moment.

"Now then my dear" Unohana said smiling to Soi, who couldn't seem to stop watching her new playmate. "How about you and I go out together today?"

"What about Kitty?" Soi asked.

"Kitty has to stay here and get used to her new home" Unohana said, understanding that Soi was sad. "But as soon as we get home, you and Kitty can play together, she will be here when we get home."

Soi's face brightened. "OK. Thanks for lovely breakfast mommy."

"You're welcome dear" Unohana said smiling. "Now could you help me by taking the dishes out to the kitchen?"

"Yes mommy" Soi said gently taking her own plate and chopsticks carrying them out to the kitchen.

Unohana rose herself looking over to the couch where Yoruichi laid, looking at her. "I'll deal with you later" Unohana said sending shivers down Yoruichi's spine.

A little while later Unohana walked towards the 13th squad, Soi Fon getting comfortable on Unohana's shoulders, her plush cat once again in her grip.

"Where are we going mommy?" Soi asked, Unohana turning a corner.

"We're going to meet Uncle Ukitake" she said, smiling as she walked past some shinigami on patrol.

"Yay, free candy" Soi said Unohana smiling gently as she finally entered the 13th squad.

"Good day Tochigi fuku taicho how are you?" Unohana smiling gently at the young girl who sat in her place doing some overdue paperwork.

Tochigi Kin was originally her own 4th seat when she had had a small vacation in the living world and heard about a cure for Ukitake's tuberculosis. Finally cured for a sickness that had haunted both himself and Unohana for over 150 years Ukitake was quick to offer Kaien's old position to the young girl.

She was about 170 cm tall, with Asian features and shamrock green eyes, and long black hair. On her right cheek she had a small dragon tattooed, and on the skirt of her shihakusho she had sewn in a small lightning bolt. Completing her look was her top which she had taken the arms off, showing off her pretty impressive arm muscles.

"Hello Unohana taicho…" Kin saw Soi Fon but didn't really seem surprised about how she looked, not surprising as Kin's girlfriend was in the 2nd squad.

"Hi there Soi Fon how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm good" Soi said smiling. "Mommy can we go and see uncle Ukitake now?"

"In a moment dear" Unohana said smiling turning to Kin as she placed Soi at the floor.

"Tochigi san, think you could tell Ukitake that we are here?"

"Of course Unohana taicho" Kin said walking into the next room. A moment later she stepped out again.

"This way taicho."

Unohana smiled and Soi walked in first smiling at Ukitake who already held out a plate of sugar filled delights.

Unohana had to smile. "Hello Ukitake taicho, how are you doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Unohana sat down, she sighed as Soi had already started licking on a big lollipop.

"Ukitake taicho she had just had breakfast."

"Oh… right sorry" Ukitake said putting the candy away, Soi's face getting droopy, even though she had her huge rainbow colored lollipop.

"Don't look like that dear" Unohana said smiling ruffling Soi's hair.

"So how are you Soi Fon?" Ukitake asked gently smiling at Soi Fon.

"Mommy got me a kitty" Soi Fon said smiling, still licking her treat.

"Really now" Ukitake said looking over at Unohana who gave him a small don't push it look.

"Yeah" Soi Fon said still all grins. "She's black and furry and has yellow eyes."

"That sound really nice" Ukitake said, Unohana smiling.

Ukitake always had a way with people. After a little while Unohana rose, and said that she and Soi Fon had to go. Soi Fon said good bye to Ukitake with a small hug, and when the hug was finished, she held a huge orange lollipop that Unohana swore she didn't see her holding before the hug. Walking out from the 13th, holding her plush kitty in one hand Soi Fon waved good bye to Kin and uncle Ukitake, her lollypop in her mouth.

"I like Uncle Ukitake" Soi Fon said smiling.

"Wonder why" Unohana said raising an eyebrow, even when she smiled.

Soi smiled back… then suddenly got frightened and hid behind Unohana, under her haori.

"Soi Fon? What is it?" Unohana asked.

"Scary clown" Soi Fon said pointing out on the way before hiding again.

Unohana looked up as she indeed found herself outside the 12th squad, with Kurosotchi taicho indeed walking up to her.

"Ah Unohana taicho, what brings you to my squad?"

"Just in the neighborhood" Unohana said smiling. "How are things going with your mission?"

Mayuri looked down where Soi Fon looked out carefully from her safety zone behind Unohana's legs.

"Still working" he said. "We could get things done faster if we could take some…"

"No tests on the girl taicho" Unohana said still smiling, but her eyes were cold as ice.

Mayuri snorted. "The Sou taicho said the same thing, ignorant fool… but he did agree with me about small samples… hair, nail clippings etc."

Unohana nodded and turned back to Soi Fon who still held onto her leg as if her life depended on it. To make Soi feel better she ruffled her hair gently, and gently took a few hair strands from her head. Turning back to Mayuri she held out the strands.

"This will have to do" she said, Mayuri taking the straws.

"Very well. I will see you around taicho."

And with that Mayuri walked into his research laboratory again. Unohana looked down to Soi who looked at Mayuri's retreating form.

"You ok honey?"

"Clowns are scary" Soi said gently smiling as Unohana hugged her.

"Let's go" Unohana said smiling, taking Soi's hand continuing to walk down the road.

They had walked for a few minutes just as Unohana noticed something.

"Soi Fon do me a favor and close your eyes." Soi looked curious but held a hand over her eyes smiling. Just as she did, a young man came falling down on the ground in front of her, heavily beaten.

"You can open your eyes now dear" Unohana said, Soi removing her hand.

"Wow awesome how did you do that mommy?"

"I didn't dear, we're at the 11th, it rains shinigami all the time here" Unohana said walking up to the person on the ground. "Hello Madarame, how are you?"

Ikkaku opened his eyes with a groan. "I'm good Unohana taicho… me and Yumi is playing tag with fuku taicho."

Soi Fon walked up stepping a little bit away from Unohana.

"Mommy why doesn't this guy have any hair?"

Ikkaku blinked and sat up looking at Soi. Wow… "taicho wasn't joking."

"He told you then?"

"More like he had a loud discussion with fuku taicho" Ikkaku said. "Hey I should get going, good luck with… well you know."

And with that Ikkaku left Soi Fon looking curious at Unohana.

"Do all grownups act this strange?"

"Mostly the men" Unohana said smiling gently, making Soi Fon laugh.

"Come on dear let's get on our way."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Continuing down the road Soi Fon blinked.

"Mommy can I play with that white haired boy?"

Unohana smiled gently. "Why don't you go and ask him?"

Unohana had to suppress a small laughter as Soi Fon ran up to Hitsugaya and asked if she could play with him. Matsumoto who stood behind him couldn't hold the laughter in.

"I don't play" Hitsugaya said, scowling at Matsumoto. Matsumoto calmed down and bent down to look at Soi Fon.

"Hi there dear, what is your name?"

"I'm Soi Fon" Soi said Matsumoto blinking.

"I told you" Hitsugaya said frowning as Unohana walked up.

"Now dear did you find a playmate?"

"No he didn't want to play" Soi said a little sad.

"I can play with you" Matsumoto said smiling.

"But you are old" Soi said an innocent look on her face.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but to smile, Unohana quickly hiding Soi Fon in her arms just in case.

"We should go" she said. "Good day Hitsugaya taicho, Matsumoto fuku taicho."

"Bye bye Shiro Chan, baa Chan."

Unohana smiled gently again and went into a shunpo away from the two 10th squaders. She stopped outside the 9th squad sighing.

"Now then Soi Fon don't call people old; many grownups don't like to be reminded of their age."

"OK" Soi Fon said smiling gently.

"Hi there Unohana taicho, how are you today?"

Unohana looked up. "Ah very good Hisagi taicho, and you?"

"Pretty good" Hisagi said, bowing gently, turning to Soi Fon. "And how are you doing Soi Fon?"

"I am happy" Soi Fon said grinning from ear to ear.

"That is good to hear" Hisagi said smiling. "Where are you going?"

"Mommy said that we are going to uncle Kyoraku" Soi Fon said smiling.

"You don't say?" Hisagi said smiling. "Then maybe you could help me with an ultra important task?"

"What is that?" Soi Fon asked, eager to help.

"I need you to take these ultra important papers to your uncle for me, can you do that?" Hisagi asked giving Soi a stack of papers.

"Yeah" Soi Fon said smiling from ear to ear, taking the notes, holding them close to her chest.

"Atta girl" Hisagi said smiling. "And for being so good, here is a present for you."

Unohana rolled her eyes as Hisagi gave Soi a new lollipop.

"You are going to ruin her dinner" she grumped.

Hisagi smiled. "Nah she'll eat later, right Soi Fon."

"Hai" Soi Fon said around her lolly, smiling to Unohana. "Can we go now mommy?"

"Sure" Unohana said gently smiling at Soi Fon who grinned back. "I'll see you around Hisagi taicho."

"Of course" Unohana taicho.

"Good bye Soi Fon."

"Bye Hisagi Chan."

Hisagi shaked his head as the two walked off, Soi Fon was indeed so much cuter when she wasn't frowning.

It took a while, but suddenly Unohana and Soi were at the 8th squad, Unohana smiling as they were met by Nanao.

"Hello there Ise fuku taicho, how are you?" Unohana asked.

"I'm… good…" Nanao blinked as she saw Soi who looked curiously at her.

"Where is uncle Kyoraku?" She asked.

"In there" Nanao said pointing to his office in shock.

"Arigato" Soi Fon said walking inside, leaving Nanao and Unohana.

"Was that Soi Fon taicho?" Nanao asked.

"Hai."

"And she looked like she was 3?"

"Hai" Unohana said once again.

Nanao sighed. "I owe taicho an apology. I thought he was having another drunken rant when he told me."

Unohana smiled. "Maybe we should go inside. I don't trust Shunsui alone with a 3 year old girl."

And as they walked inside Unohana had to sigh as she saw Shunsui and Soi, Soi having borrowed Kyoraku's hat, cards in both hands.

"What are you doing?" Nanao asked?

"Uncle Kyoraku is teaching me go fish" Soi Fon said smiling then looking at her cards again.

"Um… do you have any 2's?"

"Here you go" Kyoraku said smiling, Soi Fon beaming.

"Yay another pair."

Kyoraku smiled at Unohana. "She is so adorable."

"I know" Unohana said smiling. "So how are you doing Kyoraku taicho?"

"Pretty good… you got any 4'rs Soi Chan."

"Go fish" Soi Fon said smiling.

"Damn."

"By the way taicho… I'm sorry about…"

"no problem Nanao Chan, I forgive you."

Soi Fon smiled. "You want to join us Auntie Nanao?"

"Eh… sure."

Unohana and Nanao sat down, Unohana helping Soi with her cards. They stayed for a while, playing cards and talking about everything and nothing, before Unohana and Soi Fon left, Kyoraku giving Soi Fon a deck of cards as a parting gift with Soi's promise that she would come back with mommy!

Walking out on the road again Unohana smiled down to Soi.

"So did you have fun today dear?"

"Yeah, I meet a lot of funny and nice people."

"That's nice dear, now shall we continue?"

Soi Fon nodded and smiled then stopped and blinked.

"What is it dear?" Unohana asked gently.

Soi Fon simply smiled and ran off. "DOGGIE."

Unohana sighed. "Here we go again, poor Komamura"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Unohana walked after Soi Fon smiling as she found her on Komamura's shoulders laughing away.

"I'm sorry Komamura taicho she ran off."

"Not to worry Unohana taicho I don't mind" Komamura said smiling as Soi Fon cuddled her face into his fur with a happy squeal of "doggie."

Komamura smiled and reached up to take Soi Fon down from his shoulders holding her in his grasp. "Now then little one, don't run away from your mother without someone else with you ok?"

Soi Fon nodded; a serious look on her face.

Komamura smiled and hugged Soi Fon, making Soi Fon laugh, before he sat her down on the ground ruffling her hair.

Unohana smiled. "Thanks Komamura taicho, sometimes she gets a little stubborn when she wants her way."

"Yeah, good old Soi Fon" Komamura said smiling. "Now I must go, I have some important things to do, stay out of trouble okay Soi Fon?"

"Okay doggie" Soi Fon said smiling walking over to Unohana holding her hand again, Unohana giving Soi her plushie which had been left behind in her hurry to get to Komamura.

"See you around Komamura taicho" Unohana said with a small bow, Komamura walking off with a small wave.

"Doggie is nice" Soi Fon said voicing her opinion.

"Yes he is" Unohana agreed smiling. "Now let's continue walking, we still have some ways to go."

"Go? Go where?" Soi Fon asked.

"Well I promised Yamamoto that I would stop by and talk with him about some important grown up stuff" Unohana said.

"And where does Yamamo live?"

"Yamamoto dear. And he lives in the 1st squad."

"And where are we now?" Soi Fon asked curious.

"We're near the 6th squad" Unohana said.

Soi Fon frowned and sat her plushie on her head holding out her hands closing 4.

"This is 6, right mommy?"

"Hai dear."

"Then that means we have to go through…" she counted on her fingers again scowling gently and adorable until she held up 5 fingers. "This many squads until we get to Yamamo?"

"That's correct dear" Unohana said gently not correcting the name.

Soi Fon smiled then blinked. "Mommy why does that man have jewelry in his hair isn't that just for girls?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as Unohana gently told Soi Fon that it was rude to point.

"Hello Unohana taicho… I see you are taking a small walk."

"Yes, me and Soi Fon are touring the squads, aren't we Soi Fon?"

"Yeah, mommy's going to see Yamamo" Soi Fon said smiling.

Just then Renji walked by. "Ne taicho I need… is that Soi Fon taicho."

"Yes Renji, I believe I told you about the circumstances."

"Yeah… you did" Renji said, bending down to Soi Fon's eye level.

"Hi there Soi Fon how are you?"

Soi Fon smiled. "You've got funny eyebrows."

"Soi Fon" Unohana said frowning. "That's not nice."

"Oh" Soi Fon said looking sad. "Sorry" she muttered, feeling better as Renji smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Nothing to worry about, I have many funny marks, it's what makes me, me."

Soi Fon smiled and hugged Renji. "Arigato for not being mad" she said Renji in shock over the fact that Soi Fon hugged him.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "You needed something Renji?"

"Ah right, right." Renji smiled and stood up, smiling at Soi who walked back to Unohana's tending embrace.

"Well we should get going, say good bye to Abarai and Kuchiki Soi Fon" Unohana said.

"Bye bye" Soi Fon said walking with Unohana waving gently to the two 6th squaders.

As they rounded the corner Renji turned to Byakuya. "Was that really her? It sure as hell didn't feel like her."

"It's still her" Byakuya said sighing. "You did of course see how strong her hold on that plushie was? She is still the same person… only younger and under Unohana's guidance. It wouldn't surprise me when she is turned back, that she will have changed a little bit personality wise. Now then Renji what was it you needed?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soi Fon pouted where she sat.

Mommy was being unreasonably mean to her. She hadn't done anything wrong. She and mommy had been walking when they walked into some orange haired boy and a black haired girl walking after him. The girl had smiled and doodled something on a piece of paper and shown it to her claiming that it was her.

Soi Fon frowned as she heard her mommy talk again. "Sorry about this, she's young… and used to acting like this."

"Its ok Unohana taicho we understand."

Soi Fon huffed, and then blinked as she felt mommy's presence. Turning she saw mommy's face and looked away, still pouting.

"Soi Fon dear do you know why I gave you a time out?"

"She deserved it" Soi Fon said. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Soi Fon" Unohana said, a small frown on her face.

"I didn't" Soi Fon said, adamant. "She showed me an ugly drawing, said that it was me, and she was lying and lying is bad so I punished her."

"Soi Fon you can't kick someone in the leg just because you disagree with them" Unohana said gently. "Now go and apologize, or no dessert after supper tonight."

Soi Fon looked horrified, knowing that mommy wasn't putting this up for discussion and walked over to the woman with the black hair.

"Sorry I kicked you" she muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"That's ok" Rukia said smiling holding out her arms. "Friends?"

Soi Fon glanced back at her mother who stood smiling her usual smiled, before quickly hugging Rukia. Letting go she hurried over to her mommy, taking up her plushie cat and looked up as she felt her mommy laid a hand on her shoulder.

"See, now was that so hard?"

Soi pouted again, Ichigo smiling. "Good luck with her; I know what you are going through."

Unohana smiled. "Ah yes, how is dear old Neliel doing?"

"Ah same old same old" Ichigo said smiling. "She sends me a lot of letters; I think that being the queen of Hueco Mundo is a little less interesting than she thought."

Unohana smiled. "Well tell her I said hi. Come on now Soi Fon, we need to continue going ok?"

Soi Fon nodded and walked with her mommy away from the 5th division and Ichigo and Rukia.

Unohana smiled as they entered the 4th squad and looked down at Soi Fon who was still sulking. "I hope you know that I did that for your own good" she said.

"But I didn't do anything wrong" Soi Fon said again.

"Yes you did, you can't go around hurting or injuring everyone who disagree with you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's mean. And even if you think that you are right, on some occasions, you are wrong."

"That doesn't make any sense" Soi Fon said.

"Neither does violence my dear" Unohana said. "And when you grow up, you will see that those who do nothing but argue and hurt each other, won't get anywhere in life."

Soi Fon frowned, probably not understanding.

"I still love you, but I need to teach you about life" Unohana said smiling. "It's my job as a mommy."

Soi Fon frowned but nodded, understanding. "Kay mommy, I love you too."

"Aww that's nice dear… oh hi there Kira taicho, Hinamori fuku taicho."

Soi Fon looked up to see a man and a woman blinking at her.

"Hi" she said smiling. "I'm Soi Fon, nice to meet you."

Hinamori was the first to react. "Oh my god she is so kawaii."

Soi Fon sighed again. "Mommy why do everyone hug me?"

"Because you are cute dear" Unohana said smiling.

Momo finally let go, Soi Fon taking the opportunity to hide under mommy's haori.

Unohana smiled gently. "Soi Fon doesn't like public affection too much" she said smiling at Kira and Momo.

"I see" Kira said smiling, remembering how it had been, no longer than 3 weeks ago when Soi Fon had stared him down from across the room, for voicing his opinion. Looking at this cute little girl, carefully looking out from behind Unohana's leg hiding under her haori, all he could do was shaking his head.

"How is the 12th squad's progress?"

"They got some hair samples earlier today. But else than that I don't know."

"One day at a time then?" Kira said smiling gently.

"Yeah" Unohana said smiling. "Now we should get going, say good bye Soi Fon."

"Bye bye" Soi Fon said, smiling gently as Unohana lifted her up in her arms, gently kissing her cheek walking off.

"Good day Kira taicho, Hinamori fuku taicho."

Unohana smiled as she rounded a corner, trying not to think about what was going to happen as she entered Soi Fon's own squad, the 2nd.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kitty was a blond haired blue eyed simple minded girl. After ending up in the 4th squad under Unohana taicho she quickly learned about how things worked and found that she didn't like it one bit.

After being the only 4th squader under Unohana to scare away bad behaving 11th squaders by going hakuda on their asses, she had quickly caught Soi Fon's eye. Soi Fon had done more than her share to make Kitty join the 2nd squad, but as Unohana had said, she couldn't force Kitty into transferring if the girl was content in the 4th.

Then one day Omaeda had gotten out for an accident, having met a hollow out on patrol. In the battle the hollow miraculously managed to cut Omaeda's chain link and soul sleep, effectively forcing him into retirement. Needless to say, Soi Fon had reacted by doing somersaults all around the Seireitei, giving her squad the week off and hugging everyone she saw screaming to the world, "He's gone, he's gone never again will he be my problem Hallelujah he's gone."

Kitty was quickly offered the badge, and Kitty finally gave in and accepted. She sighed as she looked out over the squad, kind of missing her strict taicho; she had been so much fun.

"Hey Fuji?"

"Yes Kitty?" Fuji, the 3rd seat said, turning to Kitty.

"Take over for a while would you, I need to do something else than to sit on my ass all day."

"Understood."

Kitty groaned and walked out from the training grounds stretching.

"Hi Unohana taicho" she said walking by Unohana who smiled.

Kitty stopped and turned, watching the young girl on Unohana's shoulders who smiled and waved at her. "Oh my god."

Soi Fon sulked. "Mommy I think she wants to hug me."

Kitty smiled. "Aw don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want me too, ok?"

Soi Fon smiled and nodded.

"Well then little one, who are you?"

"I'm Soi Fon" Soi Fon said smiling. "Mommy is taking me to meet Yamamo."

"She means Yamamoto" Unohana said sighing. "I have stopped trying to correct her."

Kitty smiled. "My name is Kitty, I'm happy to meet you."

"I have a Kitty at home" Soi Fon said smiling.

"Really" Kitty said smiling gently. "Hey you want to play a little?"

Soi Fon turned to Unohana. "Please mommy? Can I play with Auntie Kitty?"

Unohana smiled and sat Soi Fon down on the ground. "How about this dear, I leave you here with Kitty and her friends, and I'll go and talk to Yamamoto in the mean time."

"Really?" Soi Fon said smiling. "You're the best mommy."

Unohana smiled and turned to Kitty. "If she get's hungry or tired let her rest or eat is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now Soi Fon take care, I will be back soon."

"Kay mommy" Soi Fon said smiling, still clutching her plushie.

Unohana walked off and Kitty smiled. "Now how about we meet some of my friends and we can play together?"

"Yay" Soi Fon said, taking Kitty's hand walking with her.

Just as they were entering the training grounds Kitty turned to Soi Fon.

"Now don't mind it if someone gets surprised that you are here. Everyone here will be nice to you I promise."

"OK" Soi Fon said smiling.

Kitty smiled and took her hand walking out to the podium overseeing the squad. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" She called smiling.

Everyone stopped doing what they did and looked up to Kitty… and saw Soi Fon.

Kitty smiled at the shocked faces of the men and women around the court.

"Well everyone this is Soi Fon, her mommy has let her play a little while with us, isn't that right Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon nodded, smiling. "Hai, I have a nice mommy."

"You sure do" Kitty said smiling. "Now say hi to all the nice girls and boys."

Soi Fon smiled and waved to the crowd. "Hi, I'm Soi Fon I'm this many years old" she said holding out 3 fingers. "And I like black kitties."

Kitty smiled. "Well then who here wants to play tag?"

A good while later Unohana returned to the 2nd, smiling as she entered the grounds, seeing Soi Fon playing tag with her squad.

It was clear that everyone held back and let her get them every now and then, but Soi Fon seemed to have a good time.

"Soi Fon honey, I'm back."

Soi Fon turned and smiled. "Mommy."

She ran over to Unohana and hugged her Unohana taking her up in her arms.

"Have you had fun?"

"Yeah, auntie Kitty and her friends let me play tag with them."

"That's nice dear" Unohana said smiling turning to Kitty, as well as Fuji who came up. "Thank you for watching her."

"It was out pleasure" Kitty said, Fuji nodding in agreement.

"Now then here you go Soi Fon, don't forget this" Fuji said giving Soi Fon her plushie, Soi Fon taking it with a small "arigato."

"Now Soi Fon feel free to come back and play again sometime ok?"

"I promise Soi Fon" said nodding. "Bye auntie Kitty, bye auntie Fuji."

Unohana smiled and nodded gently, turning as Soi Fon waved good bye to the crowd behind her.

Kitty turned to Fuji. "Give the squad the rest of the day off; I don't think anyone can do any more training today."

Fuji nodded a small smile on her face. "Hai Petro fuku taicho. As you wish."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Unohana had to smile as Soi Fon practically ran up to her house, eager to play with her Kitty once again.

She had to wonder where Soi Fon found the energy though, they have had a long day, and the clock wasn't even 5 pm yet. Soi Fon opened the door and took off her shoes giggling as she ran towards the living room where she had left the Kitty.

Once there she frowned, as Kitty wasn't sleeping on her place on the sofa. Going towards the kitchen she found Kitty, and gaped. "MOMMY, KITTY HAS MADE A MESS."

Unohana was at her side in an instance, blinking at the sight. The door to the refrigerator was open, and on the floor laid a broken bottle of what used to contain milk, as well as its white contents on the floor.

Finally her gaze went to the black cat sitting on the ground, ears flat to its head, tail in between her legs.

"Soi Fon, go and clean your face and hands, do not enter the kitchen, is that clear?" Unohana asked.

"Yes mommy" Soi Fon said, walking off.

Unohana turned to Yoruichi who listened as Soi Fon closed the door to the bath. "I'm sorry, I was in my human form and was hungry, I heard the door opening and turned back without thinking I'll help cle… HEY CAREFUL."

Unohana had walked over to Yoruichi and lifted her up… by the scruff of her neck. "Bad kitty" she said smiling gently, ignoring Yoruichi's feeble protests of trying to get out of Unohana's grip.

Releasing Yoruichi setting her down on the ground, Unohana simply turned, and closed the door to the kitchen.

"That was uncalled for" Yoruichi grumbled, walking over to her spot on the sofa, smiling a little while later as Soi Fon finally exited the bathroom, finding her on the sofa and started stroking her back fur.

After a while Unohana walked out of the kitchen. Finding Soi Fon she smiled.

"I have cleaned the kitchen, and have started making dinner; you must be starving after your long day."

"Yeah," Soi Fon said smiling, still stroking Yoruichi who had started purring. "But I had fun."

"Good to hear" Unohana said smiling. "Now then, why don't you play a little?"

"OK" Soi Fon said smiling standing up and running into her room.

Unohana smiled and turned to Yoruichi. "Try to beg at the table again and I'll lock you outside tonight."

"Understood" Yoruichi said stretching as Unohana put a bowl of water and a bowl of fish on the floor, gently stroking Yoruichi over the back.

Yoruichi looked up as Soi Fon came back, pushing a box in front of her.

"What did you find dear?" Unohana asked.

"Building bricks" Soi Fon said smiling, turning the box, making a lot of different shaped wooden blocks fall out. "I'm going to build a tall tower" Soi Fon continued smiling wide.

"That's nice dear; I'll call on you when dinner is finished."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yoruichi smiled as Soi Fon started to place block upon blocks to make a tall tower. It had been long since she saw Soi Fon's face glow up like that, and her smile faltered as she said to herself that she was part of the reason why Soi was what she was.

She blinked as Soi Fon laughed; suddenly realizing that Soi Fon had built the blocks around her.

"Mommy, mommy look, kitty is a kitty queen."

Yoruichi smiled. 'Queen huh?' It was a step down from goddess, but it was ok.

She meowed, signalizing that she didn't like being trapped, gently patting her paw to a brick, as if she had problems getting out.

Unohana came out from the kitchen carrying a pan of food, smiling gently.

Soi Fon let the kitty go and come eat dinner. "Hai" Soi Fon said smiling, gently lifting up Yoruichi from her wooden prison before putting her down again patting her head and running over to sit down at the table.

Unohana smiled as dinner went on, Yoruichi silently eating her own food, not daring to beg for food from Soi or Unohana, not wanting to face Unohana's wrath. Unohana looked over at Soi Fon, her smile faltering as Soi Fon looked sad.

"Is something wrong dear?"

Soi Fon looked up. "Mommy can you be Auntie Kitty's mommy too?"

Unohana blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"Well at all the squads we walked too everyone had a mommy or a daddy… but not Auntie Kitty or her friends."

Unohana closed her eyes and smiled. Soi Fon was thinking about taicho's, of course Soi Fon's own squad was currently without a functioning taicho.

"Of course Soi Fon, I can be Kitty's mommy too."

Soi Fon smiled and eagerly continued eating. After finishing eating and taking out the dishes Unohana walked up to Soi Fon who had continued to build a tower.

"Now then you have had a long day, how about we get you cleaned up?"

Soi Fon smiled and nodded, rising from her place walking with Unohana to the bathroom. As Unohana started filling the tub with water Soi Fon blinked over to Yoruichi who looked curiously into the room.

"Mommy is Kitty getting a bath too?"

Unohana turned; smiling at Yoruichi's terrified face.

"Kitties don't like water dear; they get clean by licking themselves."

Yoruichi took the hint, and started to gently lick her paw, dragging it over her head.

"See dear?"

"Oh ok" Soi Fon said, a little sad that kitty wasn't going to join her in the bath to play.

Unohana smiled and gently forced Yoruichi outside the door smiling.

"No peeping now, it's not nice."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes but walked back to her sofa to sleep some more.

A while later Unohana came out of the bath, Soi Fon on her shoulder wrapped in a huge towel.

"Now then honey it's time to get some sleep so say good night to kitty."

Soi Fon smiled and reached out a hand from her comfortable spot in Unohana's arms towards Yoruichi.

"Night night kitty" she said smiling waving her hand, Unohana taking her inside her room.

Dressing her in a pair of comfy pajamas Unohana kissed Soi Fon's forehead.

"Good night dear" she said as Soi Fon laid down on her bad yawning and closing her eyes.

"Good night mommy" she whispered, already heading straight for dreamland.

Once inside the living room Unohana turned to Yoruichi.

"She's asleep now. You can turn human again if you'd like."

"Thanks" Yoruichi said smiling.

Once turned human and wearing some of Unohana's spare clothes Yoruichi turned to Unohana.

"Thank you for letting me be here."

"No problem" Unohana said turning to Yoruichi.

"I was wondering something" Yoruichi said frowning slightly, evidently thinking.

"Yes?"

"When I left… how long did it go from she was sad to when she got angry?"

Unohana sighed. "Hard to say. In reality I don't think she hated you at all."

Yoruichi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You of all people know of the Fon clan and its views."

Yoruichi nodded. "A Fon always serve under a Shihouin, from their early years they are trained in hakuda and those who don't get accepted into the omidskido is thrown out of the clan."

Unohana nodded. "Now then if it was the other way around. If you were told from you were very little that all your being was about was to serve a person and then suddenly that person is gone, what would you do?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Wow I really hurt her huh?"

Unohana sighed. "There is… one thing I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes?" Yoruichi asked.

"Do you like Soi Fon taicho?"

Yoruichi smiled. "Of course."

"As merely a friend or something more?" Unohana asked.

Yoruichi gulped and looked away. Man this woman was smart.

"I love her" Yoruichi said, aloud for maybe the first time in a century.

Unohana smiled gently. "I thought as much… so why haven't you said anything to her?"

"Its complicated" Yoruichi said.

"Love always is" Unohana said, thinking of a certain man she had feelings for.

"Thing is, if I told Soi Fon how I feel… she'd be with me even if she didn't feel the same way" Yoruichi said.

"It's just how she is; all she cares about is me and not herself."

"Have you ever considered that maybe she feels the same?" Unohana asked.

"How could she" Yoruichi asked more to herself. "After all the pain I made her go through, all the years of hate and sorrow, how can she love me?"

Unohana sighed. "Don't be too hard on yourself; she doesn't blame you for leaving."

"Then who does she blame?" Yoruichi asked.

"If I were to take an educated guess I'd say Urahara Kisuke."

Yoruichi blinked. "Huh… I guess that would explain why she scowls at him all the time."

Unohana smiled and looked at the clock on her wall.

"Well, time for me to get some sleep. Feel free to roam Soul Society while we're sleeping, just don't make too much noise."

Yoruichi nodded. "Thank you Unohana taicho."

"No problem dear… oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"If you want to find some answers, Petro fuku taicho probably hasn't gone to sleep yet. When it comes to Soi Fon taicho's feelings I think she's the one you'd better off asking."

And with that Unohana walked inside her room, getting ready for the night smiling as she heard her front door open and close.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kitty blinked blearily at the woman on her doorstep.

"Yoruichi san… what are you doing here the clock is..." Kitty looked around but gave up. "Late" she finished, yawning gently.

"I know, and I'm sorry" Yoruichi said gently. "But I need to know something."

"If this is about where your little bee is, she's at Unohana's."

"I know" Yoruichi said. "I have been playing the role of house cat for Soi's sake."

"Then why are you here this late?" Kitty asked, a little grumpy.

She was tired, and because of Soi Fon taicho's small… vacation, she had double as much work as usual.

"I need to know… what does Soi Fon feel about me?"

Kitty blinked, then raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you woke me up for?" She grumped.

"I need to know" Yoruichi said. Kitty sighed.

"All right then, I shall give you the short story then."

"She loves you so bad it's not even funny. When you come to visit she slacks off with the squad, giving us less work and is less of a pain when it comes to discipline."

"When you leaves, she gets something that most has just dubbed heartbroken PMS and yells at us for everything. She also disappear for long hours were most have theorized that she goes to her home and cries while petting her black cat plushie."

Yoruichi opened her mouth but Kitty held up a hand, as if knowing what was to come.

"She hasn't said anything because stupidly enough she feels she doesn't deserve you, you being the, and this is a quote, 'the goddess heir of the Shihouin clan' while she's just… another quote 'a lowly assassin and servant'."

"I have tried on numerous occasions to tell her that this is bogus, and received many extra hours of paperwork for the trouble. Now if you want more info on what your little bee is thinking, go to her house and look in the bottom drawer of her desk."

Kitty turned to go back in, but Yoruichi had time for one more question.

"What's in the drawer?"

Kitty smiled. "For the lack of a better word… taicho's diary."

And with that Kitty closed her door and headed to bed, snuggling close to Kin and falling asleep.

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

About 5 minutes later Yoruichi found herself inside Soi's room. Going over to her desk she opened the bottom drawer and found a small black book.

Taking it up in her hand she felt a small pang of guilt as she opened the book on its first page, seeing the first entry written over 150 years ago.

**I don't even know why I'm writing in this thing. Unohana taicho said it was so I could get my emotions down on paper instead of keeping it all inside me, whatever the hell that means. Maybe she thinks I'll do something stupid, like killing myself. Why should I do that? Yoruichi Sama will come back for me, she is just in hiding for the time being. No way that she would leave with that bastard and not take me with her, it's simply no way.**

Yoruichi flinched, finishing reading the entry.

Soi Fon had trusted her, and she had let her down. She sighed and turned the page seeing the next entry, dated almost 2 weeks after the first.

**She really has left hasn't she? Everyone says so, and the Sou taicho has instated Zuzu fuku taicho as acting taicho, until someone else takes the taicho's exam. She really has abandoned us, for the likes of him. She helped him escape, without a single thought of the consequences. She chose him, instead of me. She promised that we would always be there for each other, and she broke her promise.**

Yoruichi sighed, trying to ignore the places on the page that clearly showed that Soi Fon had cried on the paper. She turned the pages, deciding that maybe the entries wouldn't be so sullen after a little while. Stopping at an entry that dated about 1 year after the last one she had read

**Suzumebachi finally materialized today. She claims that it's way too early for me too even think about bankai, especially since I don't want it for the right reasons. What the hell does that smarmy hornet mean, not for the right reasons? I need to get stronger, to hunt her down, bring her back and show her who is most superior. Shihouin Yoruichi needs to be taken down and I need to pass a taicho exam to be able to do that, and for that I need a friggin bankai.**

Yoruichi sighed. From sadness to anger in just a year, it was enough to make her cry.

But if she had to look positive on it, she became strong, and obtained her haori… even if she did get strong to hunt her down. Turning a few more pages she found another entry

**I finally got my haori today. Standing in front of the 2****nd**** squad, finally their taicho, as well as the commander of the omidskido… it was surprisingly easy. Many scoffed at the idea of me being a taicho, because of my close relation to Yoruichi. No one said it to my face of course, but I do have ears. So many years have gone past since she disappeared, and the 2****nd**** squad has become lax and easygoing… well not for long, I will whip this squad into shape, or die trying.**

Yoruichi smiled. Soi Fon didn't seem angry then… just determined at doing her best. Made sense really, because if her squad was lax, she had no hope of catching smart runaways… like her and Kisuke.

Yoruichi shaked her head and continued to turn the pages, finding yet another entry, this one making her smile gently

**Ryoka's have invaded the Seireitei. No one knows why, or even how, they just seemed to fall from the sky, hitting the anti soul shield and breaking through before they split into 4 teams and disappeared. No one seems to know where they are, something that bothers me. I have sent out the members of the omidskido just in case, but no one has reported anything useful. Now that I think about it, I might have some info, maybe it's time to go and visit the woman with a fireworks fetish.**

Yoruichi smiled. Kukkaku hadn't mentioned getting a visit from Soi Fon. But she was getting close to her goal now, she could feel it, even as she turned the page, and found a new entry. She blinked, seeing how the writing was shaky, and the ink spread out, as if… as if Soi Fon had been crying. She read the words and sighed.

**She came back.**

Yoruichi took a deep breath and got comfortable. This was going to be bad. She could feel it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yoruichi got comfortable, closed her eyes gently and took a deep breath before looking down into Soi's diary reading the entry as calmly as she could

**She came back. I can't believe it, after 110 years she suddenly stood there in front of me, the same blasted Cheshire cat grin on her face. We battled, and even after over a century of me getting strong she beat me so easily. And when I stood there beaten, it was like something snapped. All the emotions I had hidden from the world and myself decided to leak out and I collapsed in front of her. So much has happened with Aizen and his goons betraying us, but strangely I couldn't care less about it now that Yoruichi Sama is back. She promised she'd come over and talk, to explain everything. I can barely wait.**

Yoruichi smiled. She remembered that night in clear detail. True to her word she had come over and explained everything.

About how Urahara had been framed, about the Vizards, and how much she had wanted to get Soi or even said good bye, but it hadn't been any time to do so.

She remembering finishing her story, and remembered Soi Fon looking thoughtful before declaring that it didn't matter, done was done and no one had the power to turn back time and do anything about it.

Turning the page she found the next entry smiling gently.

**It's amazing how easy I have forgiven her. But I just do. It's not really in my place to question Yoruichi Sama's choices anyway. I asked for forgiveness for attacking her and she just smiled and ruffled my hair grinning that trademark grin, telling me not to worry about it. I wonder how she does that. How she can make me blush just by being near me.**

Yoruichi sighed gently. Poor little bee, she took her life way to seriously. The next day she had found Soi in the 4th squad. Apparently she had injured herself while training, having decided to punish herself because of their fight.

Stubborn little Soi Fon. Turning a few more pages she found a newer entry.

**For the first time in ages I can honestly say that I am happy. Omaeda is gone and out of my life and I can finally get a person I deem worthy to be my fuku taicho. It's high time I visited Petro again, I will not allow that girl to rot away in the 4****th**** anymore, she deserves much more, and this time I don't care how up in my face she'll get, I'm not letting her go this time, even if I have to beg to Unohana on my knees for help, that girl is getting into this squad whether she likes it or not.**

Yoruichi grinned gently. Soi Fon had a soft spot for her new fuku taicho, no matter how much she hated admitting it. Looking down she saw an entry right under the other, this one a less ranting

**That bloody girl is way too stubborn for her own good. I left her the badge gently telling her the truth. A taicho has a choice to choose his or her fuku taicho, and that until she got to her senses and came to the 2****nd****, we wouldn't have a fuku taicho. She just scowled back, before asking a question she apparently had wondered about for a long time. "What is it with me that make you so obsessive?" She had asked. And I honestly couldn't answer her. I don't know why, but the girl reminds me of someone… someone I like being around.**

Yoruichi blinked. Soi Fon really was open in this diary… no wonder, as this wasn't really meant to be read by anyone but herself… oh well curiosity killed the cat and all that.

Turning a new page she continued to read, the next entry making her blink gently.

**I finally figured it out. Who Petro reminds me so much about. Careless in life, but strong, dedicated to fighting and to her friends, always goofing off at inappropriate times… she's like a blonde, white version of Yoruichi Sama. I told Petro this, and the girl simply raised an eyebrow and said that she was already dating someone. What the hell did that mean? It's almost like she's accusing me of being in love with Yoruichi Sama. Why, it's preposterous, I have no romantically feelings of Yoruichi Sama… it's just very strongly adoration. And even if I do love her…**

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow as she finished reading. What did Soi Fon not bother to write down? Gently she heard Kitty's tired voice in her head.

"_She hasn't said anything because stupidly enough she feels she doesn't deserve you, you being the, and this is a quote, 'the goddess heir of the Shihouin clan' while she's just… another quote 'a lowly assassin and servant'"_

Could it really be… did her little bee really love her, but refused to say anything because she didn't feel worthy of her love?

Yoruichi shaked her head, dragging some loose hair behind her ear before turning the pages again. One last entry, then she'd head back to Unohana's place.

**Damn Kitty and her bloody meddling. Why did nobody warn me about her bloody need to play matchmaker. It's starting to become quite irritating. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? You know she feels the same way" HAH, yeah right as if. If she starts talking about more of this nonsense she will be placed behind her desk on paperwork duty for a month. So what if I feel something about Yoruichi Sama, it's none of her business, no matter how much she feels like it is. I am nothing but a lowly Fon, a servant of the Shihouin clan, and I have no business being emotionally attached to the goddess herself, end of story.**

Yoruichi closed the book gently. It was true. She really did feel… wow.

It was true that Kitty was a huge matchmaker and each time she and Soi Fon was in the same room, Kitty looked like she was ready to either get a coronary or yell, Yoruichi always thought it looked cute, but Soi Fon always got annoyed. Now she finally understood why.

She rose from her seat and gently laid Soi's diary back in its place and walked out of Soi's room. Closing the door she turned, jumping back in surprise as she saw Fuji, Soi Fon's 3rd seat standing in front of her.

Taking a deep breath she turned to Fuji. "Sheesh Fuji don't scare me like that."

"My apologies Yoruichi Sama" Fuji said bowing, Yoruichi rolling her eyes.

"What have I told you people about that title?"

"My apologies Yoruichi San" Fuji said again smiling gently. "Taicho's at Unohana's place."

"Yeah I know, I know" Yoruichi said sighing. "I got to go Fuji, keep patrolling."

"Hai Yoruichi san, good night."

Yoruichi nodded gently and started to walk before sighing turning to Fuji.

"Hey Fuji one small question, in your opinion, does Soi Fon love me?"

Fuji simply raised an eyebrow. "You are kidding me right? It couldn't be more obvious even if taicho went around with a poster that said head over heels for Yoruichi on it."

Yoruichi sighed gently. "So why haven't she said anything" she wondered.

Fuji pinched her nose gently as if to try to compose herself before turning to Yoruichi and talked in a good rendition of Soi Fon's voice.

"Someone as lowly as a mere Fon is not worthy to be loved by a goddess like Shihouin Yoruichi, that is all there is to it and if you don't stop bugging me about this I will assign you to clean up duty in the maggots nest."

Fuji smiled gently. "That's the line we hear each time someone dares to ask the question, now it's only Petro fuku taicho which won't let it rest, bless her soul. Now I have duties to perform Yoruichi San, so unless there is something else?"

"No Fuji, I shall leave you alone" Yoruichi said gently, bowing to the girl before turning away, heading back to Unohana's place.

She needed some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Unohana woke up by Soi Fon climbing into her bed.

"Wake up mommy it's morning."

Unohana smiled gently, turning to her bedside clock, holding back a groan at the clock who read 6 in the morning.

"Soi Fon dear, most children your age would still be sleeping at this hour" she said gently, Soi Fon frowning.

"But the sun is up… its morning and time to do something fun."

Unohana yawned but sat up, understanding that she wasn't going to get any more sleep.

"All right honey I'm up. Now why don't you go and wash your face and brush your teeth while I get ready for the day ok?"

Soi Fon smiled and nodded. "Hai mommy" she said getting down and running out Unohana groaning and fell back to her bed.

"I have learned to live with it."

Unohana looked up as she heard Yoruichi's voice, the cat sitting gently on the threshold of her room.

"Soi Fon is a morning person; even back when she was my subordinate I would find her out in the training grounds at dawn."

Unohana sighed. "Yeah I know, I know. Can you follow her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself while I wake up?"

"Of course Unohana taicho."

A few minutes later, Unohana and Soi Fon were having breakfast, Unohana smiling gently as she started to feel more awake.

"So what are we going to do today mommy?" Soi Fon asked.

"I thought we could have a nice day alone here at home" Unohana said smiling. "Besides, I haven't been with my poor flowers in my garden for a while."

Soi Fon blinked, turning to look towards the door that led to Unohana's garden.

"Can I help mommy?"

"Of course dear, I would like that very much."

Soi Fon smiled and Unohana could do nothing more than to shake her head. Soi Fon really acted different as a child, and yet, there were many times where she acted like her normal adult self.

Unohana looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Why don't you start clearing the table dear?" She asked, Soi Fon nodding hard as Unohana walked to the door and opened it.

She smiled gently as she saw Kitty on the other side of the door. "Ah good day Petro fuku taicho, what can I do for you?"

"It's my day off" Kitty said gently. "I thought you could use some help with Soi Fon taicho."

Kitty smiled as she looked down and saw Yoruichi. "Ah konichiwa Yoruichi San, did your late night adventures gain you any information?"

"Hai, it did arigato."

"No problem" Kitty said. "May I come in?"

"Of course" Unohana said smiling, letting Kitty enter.

Just as Kitty did, Soi Fon ran out from the kitchen.

"I finished clearing the table mommy." Soi Fon stopped talking as she saw Kitty.

"Hi there Soi Fon, how are you?" Kitty asked, smiling big.

Soi Fon smiled and ran over to hug Kitty. "AUNTIE KITTY."

Kitty smiled and lifted Soi Fon up. "Doing good and staying out of trouble?"

Soi Fon smiled. "Yeah, I am being really good and helping our mommy."

"Our?" Kitty asked.

Soi Fon noticed that on our trip around the Seireitei, everyone had a mommy or a daddy with white haories, except yours, so she asked me if I could be your mommy too so you wouldn't be so lonely.

Kitty smiled at Unohana and ruffled Soi Fon's hair. "Aw thanks Soi Fon, that's really kind, sharing your mommy with me."

Soi Fon smiled.

"So does that make us sisters?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah" Soi Fon said smiling. "You're my new nee san."

Kitty smiled and turned to Unohana. "I so hope she keep these memories when she grows up again, this is blackmail gold."

"Be nice" Unohana said gently. "Now how about you two go and have some fun together, I'll do the dishes from breakfast in the meantime."

"All right Unohana taicho" Kitty said smiling putting Soi Fon down. "So then, what do you want to do?"

The rest of the morning went smoothly, with Kitty visiting, Soi Fon had a blast, Kitty doing her best to entertain the young girl, by either goofing off or by showing Soi Fon some of her drawings.

Unohana smiled were she sat, watching Kitty teaching Soi Fon how to draw. Baby steps did it, and soon Soi Fon had made a pretty decent drawing of a cat.

"Hey not bad" Kitty said smiling. "You'll be a pro in no time."

Soi Fon smiled, and then blinked as a black butterfly came in through Unohana's open window.

Kitty held out her hand letting it land on her finger. Listening in to the message she sighed and rose.

"I got to go; the rookies are making a fuss again."

"Take care" Unohana said gently, smiling as Kitty bowed gently.

"Of course taicho, thank you for having me over."

"Bye bye, nee Chan" Soi Fon said smiling gently too.

"Bye Soi Fon, behave and keep practicing on those drawings ok?"

Soi Fon nodded gently, smiling as Yoruichi jumped into her lap and meowed, as if to say, now I have your attention. With a final wave Kitty walked out of the house heading to the 2nd, leaving Unohana, Soi Fon and Yoruichi alone.

Soi Fon patted Yoruichi on the head. "Look kitty, Kitty nee Chan helped me."

Yoruichi meowed gently, as if approving the drawing, making Soi Fon smile. Unohana walked up to Soi Fon smiling her gentle smile.

"Soi Fon, I'm going to be in the garden for a while, do you want to join me?"

"Yeah" Soi Fon said rising up from her chair and walking over to Unohana's side.

"This way" Unohana said gently opening the door out to her garden, Soi Fon following behind her.

Outside Soi Fon goggled at the sight and the smell. While Unohana's garden wasn't big, it was rich with plants of many colors and smells.

"Wow mommy's garden is beautiful" Soi Fon said smiling.

"Thank you my dear, I take good care of them. Now how about we give these flowers and plants some water?"

Soi Fon nodded, back into serious mode and ran off to get water, Unohana smiling gently at the girl's enthusiasm.

And sitting on the windowsill, Yoruichi followed Soi Fon with her eyes, determined to keep an eye on the young girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Unohana and Soi Fon worked in the garden for nearly an hour before Unohana noticed Soi Fon's face. She was frowning as if really thinking about something.

"Is something wrong dear?" Soi Fon looked up.

"Mommy, how did you get these flowers here?"

Unohana smiled. "I planted them dear."

"Planted?" Soi Fon looked puzzled.

"How about I show you?" Unohana asked.

Soi Fon smiled and nodded. Unohana smiled and rose walking up to a small shelf where she had many bags with flower seeds.

"All right, first of we need to choose a flower we like; which one do you think looks good?"

Soi Fon looked at the different flowers on the bags her mommy held out then smiled and pointed.

"That one."

Unohana looked and smiled. Nasturtiums.

"All right then, now let's find a place for the flower."

Soi Fon looked around, and then smiled, finding a patch in the garden that looked good.

"How about there mommy?" Unohana nodded gently, sitting down.

"OK, now take one of your fingers and make a hole in the dirt."

Soi Fon eagerly did, making Unohana smile.

"Now then hold out your hand."

Soi Fon did, blinking as Unohana let gave her a small seed from the bag.

"Now place the seed in the hole you made, and gently pull the loose dirt over the hole."

Soi Fon smiled and did as she was told; being so gentle with the dirt that it was all Unohana could do not to hug the girl silly.

"Now we spray some water on it" Unohana said doing just that, Soi Fon smiling at their accomplishment.

"And now?" Soi Fon asked.

"Now we have planted a flower" Unohana said gently. "And now it will grow a little bit every day, until one day it will be a beautiful flower."

Soi Fon blinked, and then smiled gently.

"So can that flower be my flower?"

Unohana smiled. "Of course dear, I wouldn't have it any other way."

………….

Weeks flew past and Unohana got used to handling Soi Fon. Whenever she had to go to work, she often took Soi Fon to the 2nd where Kitty and the others were more than happy to take care of the young girl or to Ukitake or Kyoraku who spoiled the girl silly.

At the house, Yoruichi kept an eye on Soi, and as the role of the house cat made sure to have enough fun when she felt things got boring. She still had a small laughing fit each time she remembered Unohana's face after a day of hunting and she had brought her winnings back home.

In the evenings Yoruichi took a few random trips to Soi's quarters reading on through her diary. She felt bad for doing it, but she just couldn't stop. She had to know how her little bee felt and how to make it up to her.

She smiled where she lay in her spot on the sofa, watching Soi Fon who was sitting on the floor, practicing drawing again. Had to hand it to Petro, the girl was an excellent teacher. She looked up as there was a knock on the door.

Unohana frowned, it was late, who would be at the door at this hour. She rose and walked to the door opening it. Who she saw outside made her heart skip a beat.

"Kurosotchi fuku taicho. What can I do for you?"

Nemu smiled and held out a small vial with a clear liquid.

"Mayuri Sama has finished the antidote."

Unohana sighed. "Thank you Kurosotchi fuku taicho, how shall this be administered?"

"She has to drink it" Nemu said simply. "After she has finished it all, it will take 5.3 seconds before she will be turned normal again."

"Any ideas if she will remember anything from these last weeks?"

"Mayuri Sama believes that it will be a 50/50 per cent chance, worst case scenario she wakes up and wonder what has happened, best case scenario she will remember everything."

"Arigato Kurosotchi fuku taicho" Unohana said smiling.

"You and your father have been of great help."

Nemu bowed and took her leave Unohana walking into the living room.

"Who was it mommy?" Soi Fon asked.

"A friend" Unohana said gently. "Now Soi Fon I need you to do something very important ok?"

Soi Fon nodded, serious once again. "I need you to go into your room, and drink this" Unohana said gently, holding out the vial.

"What is it?" Soi Fon asked.

"Promise to keep a secret?" Unohana asked.

Soi Fon nodded again.

"It's liquid candy."

Soi Fon's eyes went wide and she took the vial and went into her room.

"Who was at the door?" Yoruichi asked.

"Kurosotchi fuku taicho." Yoruichi blinked.

"So that vial is actually…?"

"Yes" Unohana said smiling as she heard a big poof, seeing a small pink smoke cloud coming out from Soi Fon's door.

Silence for a few seconds followed until…

"UNOHAHA!"

"Yes Soi Fon?" Unohana said smiling.

"First of all that was not liquid candy… next… could I please get some clothes? My other ones ripped."

Unohana smiled gently. "Of course Soi Fon taicho, glad to have you back."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Unohana smiled gently as she got a pair of spare clothes and held it right inside Soi Fon's door, the now fully grown woman taking them fast.

"So how much do you remember?" Unohana asked.

"Everything" Soi Fon said huffing. "I'm sorry for bothering you these last few weeks."

"Oh it's no problem, I kind of enjoyed your stay… as I'm sure many else did too."

Unohana stepped away from the door as it opened and Soi Fon stepped out stretching.

"What do you mean others?"

"Well Kyoraku taicho and Ukitake taicho loved having you around, Komamura taicho always had a soft spot for children, and if you do remember everything I'm sure you can recall how your… nee san treated you."

Soi Fon scowled, reminding herself to punish Kitty severely when she got to the 2nd. Just then she turned and saw a black cat sitting on the floor looking up at her and she felt dread sneak onto her.

"Unohana taicho please tell me you found a stray kitty at the pen or something and decided to take it in."

In response Yoruichi puffed into human form and glomped her in all her naked glory.

"SOI FON, YOU'RE YOU AGAIN."

Soi Fon sighed. "Ohayo Yoruichi Sama… could I please be allowed to breathe?"

Yoruichi smiled and let go. "Of course little bee, as you wish."

Yoruichi blinked as Unohana held out a pair of spare clothes to Yoruichi.

"He he clothes… got it."

Yoruichi disappeared to get clothed and Soi Fon groaned sitting down in the sofa, smiling a little at Unohana who placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"All right… now what?"

Unohana smiled.

"Well we should tell the good news to Yamamoto sou taicho, and then, we'll see what he thinks."

Soi Fon nodded and rose.

"So… where is my haori?"

"Just finished washing it as a matter of fact" Unohana said smiling. "It was so covered in drool that it looked like it needed a wash."

Soi Fon groaned. "Using a haori like a blanket what was I thinking?"

"For what it's worth everyone thought it was cute."

"Yeah many seemed to think that about me too" Soi Fon grumped, remembering all the hugs and statements she had heard the last few weeks.

"Well we can't help it if you are adorable" Yoruichi said, stepping into the living room, dressed in the spare shihakusho Unohana had given her.

She grinned and held out Soi Fon's white haori. "I saw this in the pile of clean clothes, thought you wanted it back."

Soi Fon rose and bowed gently as she took it. "Arigato Yoruichi Sama, it's very kind of you."

Yoruichi sighed. "And we're back to the titles, haven't I told you to stop calling me Sama?"

Unohana smiled. "Well we should get going to the sou taicho, Yoruichi san, try not to destroy anything while we are gone."

Yoruichi smiled as Soi Fon blushed, probably remembering the time she discovered that she had made a mess on the kitchen.

"Of course Unohana taicho, have a safe trip."

…………

Unohana smiled a few minutes later when she and Soi Fon were outside hurrying to the 1st division.

"Are you ok taicho?" Unohana asked. Soi Fon did look a little green in the face.

"It's just… I have done so much stupid and acted so childish… my reputation is all in shambles."

"No one thinks any less of you" Unohana said gently. "You were affected by a potion."

"Yeah I guess" Soi Fon said, stopping as the two female taicho's stood in front of the 1st division.

"All right then… let's get this over with."

………………

Yamamoto sighed. It was too late for this shit in his opinion. But nothing to be done with now he decided.

"Good to see you back to your old self Soi Fon taicho."

"Arigato Sou taicho" Soi Fon said, bowing gently.

"Now before anything else, do you remember anything from this transformation?"

"Yes, sou taicho, I remember everything that has happened these last few weeks."

"Very well then, I shall summon a taicho and fuku taicho meeting, and hopefully things will be back to normal soon."

Soi Fon didn't say anything, but she really doubted it.

……………

Unohana and Soi Fon stood in their places when the doors opened and Kitty came walking in, looking tired as hell.

"Whose idea was it to have a bloody meeting this late?"

"That would be the sou taicho's Petro, now wake up, you're embarrassing our squad."

Kitty blinked as she saw Soi Fon.

"And here we go" Soi Fon muttered, Unohana smiling gently as Kitty ran up.

"TAICHO YOU'RE YOU AGAIN." Soi Fon sighed.

"Petro you know how I feel about hugging, get off."

Kitty smiled gently. "Ah that's my taicho, threatening with violence to get her way; I kind of missed it… not for that we had fun in other ways, right Unohana taicho?"

Soi Fon scowled. "I remember everything Kitty, there is no need to push my buttons, I'm pissed off enough as it is."

Kitty blinked and grinned. "Everything?"

"Yes Petro, from the game of tag to the drawing lessons, so do me a favor, and try to not annoy me more."

Kitty smiled and walked behind Soi Fon taicho. "As you wish… nee san."

"THAT'S IT," Soi Fon bellowed and suddenly Kitty and Soi Fon were battling it out in a lump on the floor.

About the same time, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Komamura, Kin, Iba and Nanao stepped inside.

Kyoraku smiled. "Looks like Soi Fon Chan has had a growth spurt."

Ukitake smiled. "Yes, and looks like she and Kitty Chan is catching up on lost time."

Kin sighed and walked up to the bundle of the two women. "Kitty what did you do?"

Kitty smiled where she lay, trying to block Soi Fon's fist which were aiming at her face.

"What make you think it was me?"

"Because it's always you" Nanao said simply.

Komamura sighed and walked up, grabbing each woman by the necks of their shihakusho, and separated them.

"All right then ladies let's all be friends, ok?"

"Hai Komamura taicho, Gomen Soi Fon taicho, it just have been so quiet lately, I needed an outlet."

Soi Fon grunted, accepting the apology. She turned to Komamura bowing gently.

"I apologize for my behavior these last few weeks Komamura taicho; I promise it won't happen again."

Komamura smiled, and before Soi Fon quite knew what had happened, he had lifted her up to sit on his shoulders.

"Well then, one last scratch for old time sake?"

Soi Fon shaked her head and smiled, obliging by scratching the huge taicho behind his ears.

"You are such a puppy" she mumbled, finishing up by ruffling Komamura's head, jumping down on the floor.

"Of course I am, I may not look like it, but I do enjoy childish activities" Komamura said simply.

"And he's not alone now is he?" Kyoraku smiled gently. "I hope that even if you aren't a child anymore we can still enjoy some friendly games of go fish in the future?"

Soi Fon sighed. "I am never going to live this down am I?"

"The fact that you were an adorable little girl? Probably not. Candy?"

Soi Fon grumped but took the lollipop Ukitake held out, smacking Kitty over the head as she laughed.

……………

After a while, all the taicho's and fuku taicho's were gathered and Soi Fon had to endure the teasing and gentle children's comments that was thrown at her, but at last Yamamoto declared the meeting over and Soi Fon was allowed to go home.

She sighed, one last time thanking Unohana for taking care of her and headed towards her quarters. Once there she stopped and blinked seeing Yoruichi sitting on her bed, reading…

"Yoruichi Sama, why are you reading my journal?"

"You mean your diary" Yoruichi said smiling gently. "I decided I wanted to finish reading it; it's such an interesting bit of literature really, you really have your way with words."

Soi Fon blushed. "Finish? You mean you have read it for a long time."

"A few weeks yes" Yoruichi said. Soi Fon flushed again.

"Not meaning to sound rude Yoruichi Sama but who gave you permission to read my diary?"

"Well let's see, if not actually giving me permission it was your fuku taicho who told me where to find this journal."

Soi Fon growled. "Damn that matchmaking menace."

Yoruichi sighed and closed the book.

"Why do you always try to sell yourself short Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon looked up, wondering what Yoruichi meant.

"You really don't think you are worth my love?" Yoruichi asked, Soi blushing, cursing herself, her diary and Kitty into oblivion.

Yoruichi sighed. "Foolish little bee, if anything, I am the one not deserving of you, after all the pain I have put you through."

She rose and walked over to Soi giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Sweet dreams little bee" she said gently walking outside, leaving Soi Fon to stand there, wondering what the hell just happened.

AN: One last chapter and this is finished, keep your eyes up for the epilogue


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Things quickly turned back to normal, well as normal as things could be in the Seireitei.

Soi Fon quickly took over in the 2nd again, threatening anyone who dared speak of her period as a child with pain beyond their belief. Kitty took the bait and asked if that meant no more games of tag, which earned her 100 laps around the grounds.

Yoruichi still stayed, becoming more and more friendly with Soi Fon, to the point where Soi Fon wasn't sure whether they where dating or not. Then one day Yoruichi came up to Soi Fon.

"Hey Soi?"

"Yes Yoruichi Sama?"

"I need to go to the living world for a little while."

"Oh…" Soi Fon sighed; she knew that this day would come. "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I don't know" Yoruichi said gently. "But I will be back before you even know that I'm gone."

Soi Fon smiled sadly. She doubted it, but who was she too talk back to Yoruichi Sama. Yoruichi left whit a small kiss on Soi Fon's lips, promising to be back soon.

Soi Fon sat still for about 5 minutes, not doing anything before she rose and walked out looking to Kitty who was at her desk doing paperwork.

"Petro I will be out for a while, can I trust the squad in your hands for a few hours?"

Kitty frowned gently. "I know that look, Yoruichi heading back to the living world then?"

"She'll be back, now can you deal with the squad?"

"Of course taicho, leave it to me."

"Arigato."

Soi Fon exited the 2nd squad and a few jumps of shunpo later she stood inside the 4th squad.

Walking up to Isane she sighed. "I need to see Unohana" she said, Isane blinking, Soi Fon looked devastated, and was probably 5 seconds away from crying. She knew that face.

"Of course taicho, go right in."

Soi Fon nodded her thanks and walked up to Unohana's office. She knocked on the door. Hearing Unohana's gentle voice telling her to enter she did, Unohana blinking as she saw her.

"Yes Soi Fon taicho, what can I do for you?"

Soi Fon's lips quivered and her eyes tore up. Taking a shaky breath it was as if Soi Fon was 3 years old again.

"M-m-m-m-my kitty is running a-a-a-away f-f-from home again."

Unohana sighed and rose, walking up to Soi Fon and took her into a hug, the Chinese woman crying her soul out in despair as she always did when Yoruichi left. After nearly an hour, Soi Fon's crying calmed down to small sobs, relishing in Unohana's hug, the older woman gently patting her back.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah" Soi Fon said sniffing, taking the handkerchief that Unohana was holding out, drying her eyes and blowing her nose.

"Sorry about the haori" Soi Fon mumbled, knowing that Unohana probably had worse things happen to her haori, being in the 4th and all.

"It's no problem" Unohana said gently. "Hey, want to see something? It could help you get your mind off of things."

Soi Fon blinked but nodded, following Unohana as she exited her office and headed towards her home.

Soi Fon frowned curiously as Unohana opened her door and walked inside.

"Brings back memories huh?" Soi Fon said gently, looking around.

"Yes it does" Unohana said smiling. "Now come on, you are going to love this."

She exited out to the garden, Soi Fon getting more and more curious. Once outside in the garden Unohana smiled.

"Look."

She pointed to the ground, where a small, small green sprout where rising up from the soil.

Soi Fon laughed a small surprised laugh.

"Wow, is that, my flower?"

"Yes it is" Unohana said smiling. "I have watered it in your absence."

Unohana smiled as Soi Fon sat down, just staring at the small bud. Soi Fon sighed.

"I have missed this."

"What?" Unohana asked.

"This carefree attitude. Taking time to just sit back and… smell the flowers."

Unohana smiled. "Now, now no need to sound like it's all in the past. How about a deal? Whenever you get tired of the paperwork, or have enough time on your hands, why don't you come here, and we can water the plants a little together?"

Soi Fon sighed with a small smile on her face. "That would be nice."

Unohana smiled. "Well then, I shall leave you alone for a while, if you need me, I shall be inside."

Unohana left Soi Fon with her small bud, the Chinese woman not moving from her spot. Her life had changed drastically since being under Unohana's care. She still remembered her small time outs when she had thrown tantrums and how good it felt when Unohana praised her, even when she had done something she herself didn't feel like she had done a good job.

Ironically enough she had to get young again to grow as a person. Just like this flower, all she needed was a little love to grow. And maybe… some day, she'd grow up to be a beautiful flower too… maybe with the woman she loved by her side.

She rose up from the ground, taking her time to water the small bud before going inside to Unohana, casting one last glance at the flower.

Life from now on she decided, was going to good.


	19. Epilogue pt 2

Epilogue pt 2

AN: OK I decided to make a part 2 since the first epilogue left a lot of the story hanging, hopefully it will be enough for all you fans.

Kitty sighed. It had been nearly a week and Soi Fon taicho was still depressed. She hated seeing her taicho looking like this, maybe she could try to lighten up the mood… of course, knowing her taicho this might be harder said than done. She looked up as someone walked inside the office, making Kitty blink.

"Ne taicho?" She called.

"What?" Came Soi Fon's voice, a little annoyed.

"You might want to come out here."

Soi Fon sighed and grumped, but rose and walked out.

"What?" She asked but blinked in shock at who was there. Yoruichi stood in front of her, grinning her usual big Cheshire grin carrying a big box marked, Yoruichi's stuff.

"Y-Y-Yoruichi Sama?"

Yoruichi smiled. "Hi there little bee, sorry for taking so long I was getting my stuff at Kisuke's place."

Soi Fon started to stutter, pointing out the door, at Yoruichi, the box in her hands and out the door again.

Kitty smiled at her desk. "I think you broke her, just to clarify, are you two dating? Each time I bring the subject up she glares at me and tells me to mind my own business."

Soi Fon blinked and scowled at Kitty; apparently finished stuttering, turning to Yoruichi.

"But, why did you get your stuff Yoruichi Sama?"

Yoruichi smiled sadly. "I decided that it was about time that I settled down. After looking at your diary, and seeing the pain I made you go through all those years… I never wanted to make you feel like that again… so if you'd let me I'd love to move in together with you."

Kitty grinned and silently thanked kami, being careful not to speak, she was certain that Soi Fon had forgotten that she was right there.

Soi Fon blinked, the words moving in with you was running over and over again in her head. She finally woke up again, blinking as she understood that she had run over to Yoruichi glomping her, nestling her face in the goddess's cleavage, Kitty having swooped in to take Yoruichi's stuff, grinning her stupid grin that meant she had nasty mature rated thoughts. Yoruichi grinned, ruffling Soi Fon's hair, the taicho not bothering about who she was or who Yoruichi were and just hugged her like a huge teddy bear.

"All right I'll take that as a yes you can move in" Yoruichi said grinning, Soi Fon finally letting her go with a small blush.

"But we need to have some ground rules if this relationship is going to work, don't you agree little bee?"

Soi Fon blinked. "R-r-r-relationship?" Yoruichi smiled and shaked her head before kissing Soi Fon on the lips, Kitty's grin widening.

"I knew it" she mumbled, Soi Fon scowling.

"Right then" Yoruichi said smiling turning to Kitty. "As I'm sure you agree with me we need to let Soi Fon here loosen up, so each time you hear her call me Sama, hit her over the head with something."

Kitty grinned and Soi Fon frowned, not saying anything against it, ever the servant. Yoruichi smiled, taking up her box again.

"Well then, I'll go and put in my stuff, I'll see you later."

And with that she was gone. Soi Fon blinked and turned to Kitty, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What just happened?"

"Yoruichi officially came out and said that you were dating and that she was moving in."

Soi Fon blinked. "So it wasn't just me?"

"Nope, congrats taicho maybe you even will get lucky tonight."

"What do you mean lu…?" Soi Fon blushed and Kitty grinned.

"You are impossible" Soi Fon simply said pointing her finger at Kitty.

"That I am" Kitty said simply. "I shall go to a corner for a few minutes as punishment."

Soi Fon glared.

"Enough with the child references would you? I'm not a child anymore."

"No if you were what Yoruichi is planning on doing to you would be illegal."

Soi Fon glared, not bothering to hide the blush.

"I need to go a few errands" she grumbled. "You are in charge until I come back, and when I do I'd better not find my squad playing kindergarten is that clear?"

"Hai taicho" Kitty said smiling bowing slightly as Soi Fon went outside leaving Kitty with her work.

A few hours later Yoruichi blinked as she saw the strangest sight. She had decided to say hello to her good friend Kyoraku and had stepped inside his office only to find him, Soi Fon and Ukitake sitting there, with cards in their hands, Kyoraku's hat on Soi Fon's head, and a huge lollipop in her mouth.

Soi Fon blushed as she saw her, but turned to Kyoraku. "Do you have any Queens?"

"Go fish" Kyoraku said smiling. Soi Fon grumbled but drew a card, Ukitake turning to Yoruichi.

"Good day Yoruichi san, feel free to sit down."

Yoruichi did, sitting down next to Soi Fon. "I like the look" she said, Soi Fon blushing again.

"I promised them I'd do this once ever few weeks, I don't have the heart to say no."

"Oh please you love this" Ukitake said. "Now then Soi Fon do you have any kings?"

Soi Fon sighed, handing over 2 kings, making Ukitake smile in joy.

Yoruichi smiled. "Let me guess, you did this when you where… little?"

"What did you think I was doing when Unohana told them to babysit me?" Soi Fon grumped, not really liking to talk about the time she had spent as a 3 year old.

Ukitake smiled. "Yes and when we started to get bored of the card game we took turns of lifting her into the air telling her that she could fly."

Soi Fon blushed. "Can we please change the subject?"

"All right" Kyoraku said smiling turning to Soi Fon. "Do you have any 4's?"

Soi Fon scowled but gave him his card. "I don't want to play this game anymore" she grumped. "You two are ganging up on me."

Yoruichi laughed along with Ukitake and Kyoraku.

Her and Soi Fon's relationship was going to be rocky, and they had a long way to go before everything would be ok between them, but this was a start, and as Yoruichi had promised both herself and Soi, she would never leave the Chinese woman's side again.


End file.
